


Just Keep Looking...Go Jerk It in the Shower...My Eyes are Down Here (Or The Tribulations of a Girl in the Guys' Locker Room)

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe's got no chill for any of it, F/M, Gen, Locker Room, Slice of Life, Snark, Tredd's an ass, not one of the guys, one of the guys, pre-Libcrowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “She just…comes in and uses the same locker room with us? And no one has a problem with it? Or…bothers…her?”





	Just Keep Looking...Go Jerk It in the Shower...My Eyes are Down Here (Or The Tribulations of a Girl in the Guys' Locker Room)

**Author's Note:**

> Written belatedly for the Crowe Week prompt "not/one of the guys". I was musing one day on the subject of what they would do for a locker room for, as far as we ever see, a sole female Glaive. Would there be a Glaive's women's locker room? Would she use the Crownsguard's women's locker room? would she just use the men's? 
> 
> This is what came to mind.

Training session done for the day, Crowe headed into the locker room with the rest of the Glaives. There were some new recruits this week, so she was expecting another round of goggle-eyed disbelief. And there it was, she passed one of the new guys asking one of the more seasoned Glaives “She just…comes in and uses the same locker room with us? And no one has a problem with it? Or…bothers…her?”

“One guy did…once. Hey Bellum! Tell Novus here about that run-in you had when Altius started coming in here.”

“Fuck you, Luche.” 

Novus gaped at her as she passed _Yeah, just keep looking_ she thought to herself passing them, eyes rolling.

It had been like this for about a year. A pipe had burst in the women’s locker room and they just couldn’t justify the expense to fix it for the only female Glaive. Oh, but she was welcome to use the Crownsguard’s women’s lockers. And spend half the day running back and forth across to the other side of the barracks? No thanks. She’d just use the guys locker room. She doubted they’d care, and it’s not like she’d never seen a dick before. 

And speaking of…“Hey Altius, check this out! I know you want a piece!” Tredd called, grabbing his as she passed. 

“Go jerk it in the shower, Furia,” she told him, shoving her palm at his face as she passed by the idiot, rolling her eyes, not even bothering to look at him. 

“Hey Pelna, drinking tonight?” she asked the man next to her as she drew near her locker and started undressing.

“As soon as possible,” he replied, pulling his shirt over his head. “You?”

“Same. Coming with us, Lib?” she added, turning to her other side. “Hey, Ostium, eyes down here!” She pointed at her own. Libertus refused to look anywhere but over her head when she wasn’t dressed, much to her annoyance.

“Yeah sounds good,” he replied, now looking pointedly off to one side. She huffed in exasperation. “You’d almost think you’ve never seen tits before,” she grumbled. 

“Yeah well, you’re like my-“

“Yeah yeah yeah how many times do I have to tell you I’m not your little sister?” One of these days, she guessed, she was going to lose patience with his reluctance to get involved with her- Nyx had told her months ago that he’d confessed to being in love with her but afraid to try to start a relationship due to the dangerous nature of their job. Why hadn’t she already done something about it? Six only know but she supposed she had some similar fear in the back of her head, though she suspected she’d end up making a move first, whatever the case might be. 

Fully undressed she grabbed her towel and headed for the showers. 

“Hey doll face what’s up?” Nyx greeted her, standing under the next nozzle. 

“Don’t fuck with me Ulric,” she grumbled, stepping into the spray.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Trouble with Lib again?”

“Again? He won’t cut it out.”

“You know you should just drag him to your room and throw him down on your bunk, that’ll get his attention.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seriously considered it,” she replied as she lathered soap over her body. “You coming out with us tonight?”

“Got a hot date,” Nyx bragged with a toss of his head. 

“Who is it this time?”

“Same as the last one? You got someone to go on a second date with you?”

“You wound me, Altius. It’s the third date.”

“Stop the presses, you’re practically engaged!” she laughed, rinsing off and turning off her water. Grabbing her towel, she started drying herself as she made her way back to her locker, Lib already looking pointedly away. She rolled her eyes for the seemingly hundredth time that afternoon and reached for her clothing to get ready to go out with the guys. Maybe tonight would be the night she finally lost her patience. 

Or maybe not.


End file.
